You always hurt the one you love
by CatChester
Summary: Eric likes that song and he believes in it. But Bill has gone too far now. Eric needs to clear the air with Bill, although he’d rather just kill him.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Please don't sue, my only assets are my 3 dogs, nicknamed Temperamental, Epileptic and Waste of Space.

III

Bill was uneasy as he entered Fangtasia, and he figured he had good reason. The bar was closed for the evening and as Pam led him to the main bar, he realised only Pam and Eric were still here.

Eric was seated in the centre of the room, waiting for him.

"Leave us," he commanded Pam. Pam bowed her head slightly and left although she wished she could have stayed. Sookie may be a human but Pam was fond of her, her spirit and her grit. Bill was simply another man who didn't know a good thing when he had it. Pam had met many men like that during her long life and seeing Bill get what was coming to him would please her. However, her masters wishes came first.

"Eric," Bill bowed his head. To have a chance of living Bill needed to observe protocol tonight, but that didn't mean he liked it.

Eric gestured to a chair on the other side of the table and observed Bill as he stepped closer and sat down. Eric looked calm. Too calm.

Bill was beginning to wonder if Eric was ever going to speak when Eric said, "You're fired," his tone disinterested.

"You cant, I was elected!" Bill knew that if Sookie ever forgave him he would need his position as investigator to protect their relationship.

"I called Sophie-Anne and told her your services really weren't needed and, in light of the important work you were doing for her, that your time would be much better spent working on that. She agreed. New elections are being held next week."

Bill was seething. "How dare you!"

"How dare I? How dare I?" Eric asked, incredulously. "You deserve to be staked where you sit for what you've put that girl through!"

"You took her to Jackson where she was hurt."

"You gave me reason to! But we both know it isn't her physical injuries that are causing her pain. I don't understand what hold that tramp Lorena had over you. I never did."

"You wouldn't," Bill spat. "Your maker died centuries ago.

Eric's hands flexed with tension. "I remember the power of their call. I also remember that that didn't include the power to make me sleep with her. You could have said no. More importantly, you didn't have to tell her about your project, the project that very nearly got Sookie killed."

Bill had the good sense to look contrite. "She threatened Sookie. I had no choice."

Eric's arms were quivering with restraint. It was taking everything he had to sit still. "You always have a choice. I couldn't believe it when I realized Sookie didn't even know you were coming back. You are a spineless creature and you don't deserve her forgiveness." Eric was barely holding himself back. The impulse to hurt Bill was too much.

"Do it," Bill urged.

"No." With sheer force of will, Eric made himself relax, although it wasn't easy.

"Why?"

"Firstly because it's want you want. Secondly because, no matter how much you've hurt her, your death would hurt more. I won't do that to her."

"You really care for her?" Bill asked, slightly sceptical.

Eric sighed. "Yes. And she would have come to me one day. Your selfishness has made that much less likely now, and you know that being on her own only puts her in more danger."

Bill hung his head. He did know that.

That didn't stop Eric spelling it out. "If Russell decides to get revenge he isn't coming after you or I. We are ready now and protected by the Queen. It would cause all out war. Sookie's only chance of protection is to belong to one of us. As it is, she's fair game to be preyed upon by whomever Russell sends."

"She's smart," Bill argued. "She won't make an easy target."

"Yes, she is smart, but she isn't strong enough or fast enough. Even Bubba could kill her with one hand tied behind his back. I'll do my best to look out for her, but we can't guard her twenty four hours a day, or even twelve hours a night." Eric sighed and shook his head.

Bill kept silent.

Eric finally seemed to snap out of his thoughts. "You're going to Peru, Sophie's orders."

Bill looked shocked. "No! I can't protect her from there."

Eric almost looked like he regretted it, but not quite. "She needs time to get over you and protecting her is no longer your job, it's mine. You took this project on, you lied to me about it and you broke her heart. Deal with it."

Eric stood up and Bill followed suit. Silently they walked out of the back entrance. Eric locked up and looked down at the keys in his hands. He seemed to be weighing up his options.

Bill, realising there was something more Eric needed to say, turned back.

"When I opened the trunk on the Lincoln," Eric said quietly, knowing Bill would hear. "The sex hadn't been consensual, had it."

He wasn't asking, but he needed to hear Bill admit it.

A thousand excuses ran though Bills mind. He had been starved, tortured, bound with silver chains, kept awake for a week, he wasn't in his right mind… They were valid excuses but the bottom like was, "No."

The next thing Bill knew he was flying backwards, landing in a heap fifteen feet down the alley.

"That's the least you deserve," Eric glowered, making it clear he would like to do a lot worse. He sped off in his Corvette leaving Bill nursing his shattered jaw, wondering how he could ever have been such an idiot.


End file.
